Keigo's moment
by Justme210
Summary: What would happen if the battle between Aizen and Ichigo will not be as it should ? What if another person will make his appearence ? [One chapter story]


Keigo's moment

Ichigo and Aizen's fight was about to reach his apogee. Swords were heard crushing, metal over metal. The spiritual energies what the two were emanating were bumping, making it almost impossible for any shinigami to maintain his/hers consciousness.

Urahara and Yoruichi stood near the battlefield ready to intervene at any time. The moment when the hat of seller was threatening to leave his possessor made him to turn his gaze on the man next to them.

Isshin Kurosoki was sleeping quietly, ignoring the battle for life and death at what his son was taking part. The fatigue is easily to be read on his face and Urahara grinned secretly envieding his ability to ignore Sereitei's orders and to act as he wish.

"Yoruichi" The seller whispered making the purple haired woman to turn her head in his direction. "If we will be alive till the end of this war you will make me the honor of being my wife?" Urahara closed his eyes smiling satisfied, waiting for the answer about what he had thought for almost 150 years. The woman's response was not as pleasantly as he would be expected. Yoruichi's fist strucked to his face causing him to bleed almost to death. The teary eyes of the scientist were searching her gaze, only to be hit by a wall of anger.

"Oi, Kisuke, if you have time to think about shit like this, it means that you're not focused enough on the battle. Center your attention on the battle and be always ready to attack. "The man tried to hide his indispose, adopting his starting position. "Kisuke ..." the woman said after what she resumed her position beside him. "If we will survive, I'll take into consideration your proposal." The man's eyes were sparkling hopeful, but she hit him again remembering that he must be careful. Their eyes turned in battlefield's direction hearing nervous screams of a well known person.

"No ... This was not supposed to end like this. Yoruichi is "The young capitan coughed, managing to avoid in the last minute to declare her feelings for her mentor, feelings about what everyone was conscious. "Yoruichi's too good for you. I will admit your power as long as you will defeat me. Kisuke Urahara, get ready. My mercy is the last thing you'll receive. "With that being said the young woman rushed in his direction. Urahara looked with pleading eyes in the direction of the older women. Yoruichi raised her shoulders, trying to hide her delight at the sight of the battle between two important people in her life.

The seller luck seemed that is about to change when they heard the scream of a desperate teenager. Ichigo's fight with Aizen stopped imminent, even when the orange haired shinigami was about to use his secret ability. A 'Tsh' escaped from his lips visibly annoyed when he saw that Keigo made his appearance.

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigo, what are you doing here?" He said pulling his breath.

"I'm trying to save the world." The orange haired boy answered, trying hard to focus his attention on the enemy while he was ignoring his friend. Damn. But that was impossible given that his friend it's none other besides Keigo. Keigo started to laugh, hitting Ichigo's shoulder, as if he told a good joke.

"Hahahaha ... Ichigooo ... I was not expecting this. But seriously ... You should do something with the person what destroyed the city instead of playing with the butterfly man. "Ichigo expired strong, unable to believe Keigo managed to survive so long.

"Keigo, he's the enemy." Ichigo tried to make him understand, but it seems that it was useless. Keigo started to cry then he run in the Aizen's direction, wrapping his arms around him.

"That's cruel, Ichigo. It's not his fault that looks like this. It doesn't matter that he's the ugliest man I've ever seen. I mean he has feelings ... Do not worry sir butterfly. I will protect you against Ichigo. "Keigo told releasing Aizen from his bear hug making him an ok sign.

Ichigo hit his face with zampakutou's wrist, hoping that the pain will make will wake him up from this stupidity. But no, it seems that everything is here.

"You are by far the stupidest creature I ever met. You dare to present yourself and to do as you wish in the presence of a god. Death is too mild to be a punishment for you. " The former captain said as simplistic as even the stupidest human being can understand. Clearly he had never met before Keigo. The boy raised an accusing finger in his direction.

"Heii ... Now I understand everything." Ichigo breathed much easier, believing that the battle was resumed. "So all it's because you think you are god. Now everything is clear. There's nothing to be ashamed of. The first step is to acknowledge your problem. I thought for a whole week that I'm superhero. But apparently it was all because of a nasty indigestion. Haha ... If you want I can give you the name of my psychologist to make an appointment. Oh ... Oh ... We can share our numbers and get out together. I do not think I can help you with your face, but I can do something about your clothes. I mean did you look at yourself in the mirror? They are simply hideous. "1 mm. That was the distance what separated Keigo to see the death with his own eyes. Fortunately Ichigo has managed to make his appearence in order to save him at the last moment, avoiding Aizen's blow.

"Get out." The substitute shinigami shouted, trying to dominate the new state of the battle. Keigo has not yet given up so easily. He placed himself in front of Ichigo addressing a disdainful look to the god in front of him.

"Heii ... That was not nice. You could kill me with that shot. " He told him crossing his arms and removing a noise of gruffness. The amazement was present on the faces of all and perhaps even Ichigo thought about that a world without Keigo will be a world exponentially better, but the thought to explain his disappearance in front of Orihime pushed his patience to its limit, forcing his to explain for a last time the true depiction of the situation.

"Keigo… His purpose is to kill you. To kill all of us. " The substitute shinigami explained as slowly as possible, hoping that intelligence will finally hit his friend and he will pull himself damn safely till the end of the fight.

"Oh ... Now I understand." Keigo exclaimed, and the crowd cheered, but not for long ... Keigo decided to push Ichigo, causing him to land on the wet sand and to stare perplexed at his stupidity. "Ichigo, do not worry. Leave this to me. I will be the one who will overthrow the pathetic butterfly man, so you should sit comfortably and support me. Okay? "The orange haired boy could not believe his ears. Keigo was going to fight against the strongest entity in the entire universe only empty-handed? It is clear that the level of his stupidity exceeded much any limit.

Aizen was more than angry on Keigo's interruptions and probably his next blow will be fatal. He should to defend it. Any thought disappeared when he felt Inoue's spiritual energy. Shit. Things got out of control.

At the last moment before Aizen lifted his sword to curb unnecessary existence of such a person, Keigo pulled back from behind something resembling with a spray and he turned it in the direction of the god. When a stifling white powder came out of the tube, Ichigo's body was turned over to Orihime as a shield, protecting her as much as possible from the bloody end of their friend.

But what followed exceeded everyones expectations. The white powder managed to make Aizen to lose the control of his body and he felt eventually defeated to the ground, trying hard to maintain his consciousness.

"What ... was ... that ..." The god murmured while the last drops of his life were leaving his body.

"This?" Keigo asked victoriously waving the tube in the air. "It's insect spray. An existential thing when you are preparing for the end of the world. I guess you did not expect that, nee? "Aizen grinned, blood dripping from the inside of his mouth when he said his last words.

"I never thought ... that my eternal existence ... will be end… because ... such a pathetic creature like you ... "And with that being said the former captain's body began to deteriorate in a multitude of pieces of spiritual black glass.

The shock on Ichigo's face began to disappear gradually when he heard Orihime's voice.

"Kurosaki-kun ... Are you okay?" The concern betrayed her voice, while her eyes could not leave Keigo's fight scene.

"I think ..." Ichigo replied not having the power to formulate a believable lie. The teenager felt himself useless in front of the stage which has just been held in front of him. It may be that his entire practice was useless against such an idiot.

The healer arms were coiled around him in an attempt to comfort him, ignoring the current situation. Ichigo let himself on her hands, delighting himself with her spiritual energy, enjoying that after so long time she was finally returned home. But their moment was interrupted by Keigo who came running in their direction.

"Orihimeeeeee ... Where's my hug? "He yelled raising his hands in the hope of obtaining his desired thing, but it was useless because the edge of Ichigo's sword touched his neck.

"Try to do that once more, and what did Aizen to you will not compare with what I will do to you." Ichigo warned him, the truth behind his threat could be easily read.

"Ichigooooo ... You are so cruel. "They are the only words what Keigo managed to utter the he started to cry.

Orihime started to laugh embarrassed by the atmosphere around them, and Ichigo started to grin, enjoying that things have returned to normal.


End file.
